Naruto's New Move
by Zeetthegreat
Summary: Naruto wants a good move to use on Neji but doesn't want to summon. See what move he makes. ONESHOT


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I probably don't even own most of my ideas

This is my first attempt at writing a Naruto fanfiction. I started at a friend's encouragement. If it goes well I might write another.

Note: This storey has Naruto summon Gamabunta and the hospital scene with Lee and Shikamaru 5 days earlier. Don't like it, don't read it.

-

Naruto had just woken up in the hospital yesterday and was now trying to think up a new way to beat Neji. He knew that summoning a giant toad would be little to no use against him if he wanted to have enough chakra to fight in the next match. The toad he would need to fight someone that specialized in taijutsu would have to overwhelm them with size and that would drain him without help from "fuzzy", and he wanted to save that as a trump card.

He thought back to his original jutsu(**sexy jutsu** or **Oiroke no jutsu**) and remembered the research it took to make it. He didn't just make it up on the spot like people thought; he had taken time and done research to make it and its brother technique. Yes he made another jutsu for it when he found that it didn't work on women. His first thought was to just make a male version of it, but then he discovered every womens weakness while in the forest.

He was walking along and he spotted it. One of the anbu black ops was in a clearing. While this was not unusual what happened next was. As he was about to leave he heard a woman's voice yell about something being cute. He looks over and sees the women cuddling a fox kit. While most would not find this strange he remembered how the village hates foxes of all kind, especially the anbu. So why would she cuddle the kit. It took him a while to figure out the secret behind this strange event. Because the kit was small and young the fact that it was a fox was overlooked for certain maternal instincts.

Using this information he came up with the idea for the brother technique the **huggies no jutsu**. While it does not induce blood letting, it will distract women just as long, if not longer than, the **sexy jutsu** will men. He knew he had to beat Neji in a way to humiliate him in front of every body so he was just going to use his sexy jutsu before he remembered what happened the first time he tried the **huggies no jutsu. **Hinata still squeaks and stutters because of it. He figured using it would be a good way to get revenge for her. But how could him being cute help in any way. He was thinking of having a clone do it when it hit him. He began to plan his best move ever.

-

Chunin Exam Stadium

-

Naruto's match versus Neji had just begun when Neji went into his big speech about fate and other crap. After about five minutes Naruto got bored and made his declaration. "Hey you, boring fate boy. I'm gunna take you down in one move." With a shout of **huggies no jutsu**, a small thump and a yell of "Hinata you ok" from a dog boy came from the stands, with a small poof of smoke indicating a clone the move had begun. Now this clone was a different kind of clone. It looked like a smaller cuter version of Naruto. It was toddler size and had two fox ears on it's head with a small tail behind it. It was as Hinata said "the ultimate in cuteness".

The clone charges at a slightly shocked Neji and right as he is about to strike it down and laugh at Naruto it yells an enthusiastic "**HUGGIES**" and latches onto him. Now this is where the move has changed. Instead of having it stay there and cuddle like before this clone waited five seconds and yelled out the one thing that Naruto, the original, was waiting to hear. "**Great huggies kaboom no jutsu**" and with that the clone, like so many others when Naruto was first learning the shadow clone technique, was overloaded with chakra and exploded. When the smoke clears we can see Neji lying on the ground in a smoking heap. Naruto, to add insult to injury, walks up and says "That was sad Neji, even Hinata was able to walk away after I used it on her. I guess that makes you the weak one now doesn't it". And with the match called in his favor Naruto left to the competitors box in a nearly silent stadium.

-

An: Well that's it. I know its not much but I always wanted to see that happen in the show and haven't read anybody else use it yet so I wrote it down. Please feel free to review if you like it or don't. If enough people did I might actually write a good long story.

Ja ne


End file.
